


Criminal

by razzaraptor



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Criminal AU, Criminal!Jack, Jesus Mark you are not very good at your job, Multi, Officer!Mark, Other, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzaraptor/pseuds/razzaraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The outlaw’s face twisted, a slightly pained expression plastered onto his face as the red and blue reflected off of the other’s glasses.<br/>“I can’t make you any promises if I do." </p><p>(Criminal!AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Criminal

Sirens could be faintly heard in the distance, the sound mingling with the downpour which hammered against the bricks and rubbish bins which lingered in the alley way.  
“Well then,” A rasped voice barely whispered, two hands holding his forearms to the wet bricks as the officer in front of him looked at him longingly, “What are you waiting for? Arrest me.”  
Mark gulped, looking down at the prime suspect; his hair soaked due to the rain, blue eyes glistening with anticipation. He cursed under his breath and a small chuckle erupted from the criminal as Mark mentally hit himself – Angry for having no self-control. 

The officer suddenly felt soft, warm lips against his and instantly returned it however the sensation only remained for a second, maybe two. A bittersweet taste lingered on his lips. He simultaneously stared into those captivating blue eyes and felt his mouth go dry as his breath hitched in his throat. His grip on other other’s arms loosened as if those blue eyes had casted a spell on him.

A smirk rose on the bandit’s face, “Why do you do this Officer Fischbach?”  
A soft hand was placed on his arm, stroking it tenderly as Jack purred, “Aren’t you too old to be playing games?”  
Mark’s frozen hand was placed on the handcuffs which lied on his belt and suddenly blurted out in surprise, “I have to arrest you, McLoughlin.” 

A hand snaked off of his arm and made its way to his chest, touching it softly. His beating heart almost bursting out of his chest and could be felt through his white shirt. A hand rested on top of his black tie until suddenly, Jack had caught a hold of hit, pulling him in roughly so that their faces were almost touching. His signature smile rose onto his face, “Yes, but will you?”  
The officer cupped the criminal’s cheeks with both hands, and kissed him tenderly. Feeling Jack’s grip loosen on his tie as the two kissed deeply.  
Jack forcefully pushed his hands down from his cold face as he heard the sound of police sirens reach his ears and the sound of rapid footsteps began to become louder and louder.  
“I’ve got to go,” He whispered into the policeman’s ear, lowering his head slightly so that he could plant a kiss onto Mark’s cheek.

“Wait,” A firm hand grasped his wrist as soon as he was about to flee. Taken off of his feet, he pulled Jack towards him once more as he watched him lose his balance. The two looked into each other’s eyes as Mark asked, “Do you love me?”  
The outlaw’s face twisted, a slightly pained expression plastered onto his face as the red and blue reflected off of the other’s glasses.  
“I can’t make you any promises if I do.” 

He slipped away from him and began running quickly; the sound of his footsteps on the wet stone floor echoed throughout the alley way as Mark was left on his own, allowing the rain to wash over him as he watched him run away into the abyss. 

“There he is! Get him!” Mark heard from behind him, policemen rushing past him with their guns; shooting carelessly into the distance, wasting their bullets and guard dogs furiously growling as they ran beside their owners. 

Mark crossed his fingers, hoping for Jack to be safe so that they could meet once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ill so here's some fanfiction.  
> *drowns in orange juice and cold & flu tablets*


End file.
